Le Temps est contre vous
by DarknessLight1944
Summary: Temravya est capable de manipuler le temps. Guidée par la vengeance, elle aida les Wraiths à vaincre les Anciens. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, elle retrouve un élève d'un des plus grands généraux Wraiths: Todd.
1. Chapter 1

Temravya regarda les Darts qui survolaient une base ancienne détruite. La jeune fille portait un haut noir sans manche, un pantalon marron foncé, des bottes, un veston en cuir et un long manteau avec une capuche noir déchiré semblable à celui des Wraiths. Elle avait une cicatrice qui partait du haut de son sourcil droit qui s'arrêtait à sa joue et elle avait plusieurs armes ainsi qu'un sac accroché dans le dos. Elle avait également des bracelets en cuirs dissimulant des lames. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ondulés, ses yeux verts-ambres et d'une musculature développé.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand elle remarqua un jeune Wraith encerclé. Plusieurs de ses confrères étaient morts et les Anciens allaient très certainement le tuer. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle se précipita sur lui. La jeune fille sauta sur plusieurs toits à moitiés détruits, se laissa tomber d'une planche. Au moment où les Anciens tiraient sur le jeune, elle se mit devant lui et leva la main. Le jeune Wraith ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, constatant que le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux.  
« Cache-toi et vite ! ordonna-t-elle sévèrement. »  
Il lui obéit sans discuter et rampa derrière un bout de mur. Le temps reprit son cours et Temravya dégaina une épée et un couteau long, envoya une sphère noire autour de deux anciens. Elle leurs trancha la tête puis s'occupa des trois autres. Elle arrêta le temps dans leur zone pour ensuite se téléporter de quelques mètres derrière eux pour trancher leurs gorges. La jeune fille rangea ses armes et se dirigea vers l'abri du jeune. Son bras droit était gravement entaillé et ça commençait à cicatriser lentement. Temravya s'accroupit et prit un mouchoir et fit les premiers soins au jeune Wraith. Elle se leva ainsi que le jeune. Ils marchèrent en direction d'un attroupement de Wraiths.  
« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? demanda le Wraith.  
-Tu appartiens à l'équipage de Bat'Ko. Je le connais, on a déjà travaillé ensemble.  
-Oh… Mais vous n'avez pas peur de nous ?  
-Non. »

Bat'Ko était inquiet : son élève n'était pas présent. Bat'Ko était grand, avec un tatouage en forme de comète autour de l'œil gauche, il avait un long bouc et portait une tenue de général. Ses troupes avaient atteints les objectifs fixés, c'était une bonne nouvelle mais perdre son élève…  
« Mon général ! »  
Un Wraith accourra et lui montrât d'un signe de tête son élève et un visage familier qui venaient dans leurs directions.  
« C'est une humaine mon général.  
-Ne tirez pas. Elle est avec nous. »  
Le second hocha la tête. Arrivés à sa hauteur, la jeune humaine lui sourit.  
« Salut, Bat' ! Ça fait longtemps.  
-En effet, Temravya. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois.  
-Oh tu sais, quand t'es immortelle…  
-Maître, cette humaine est immortelle ? demanda le jeune. C'est impossible !  
-Oui, elle est, Zirka et non, ce n'est pas impossible. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance. As-tu quelque chose à faire, Temravya ?  
-Non, pas grand-chose…  
-J'aimerais que tu viennes sur mon vaisseau, pour te reposer, proposa Bat'Ko.  
-Je rêve ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?! se moqua la jeune humaine.  
-Temravya, soupira en ferma les yeux le Wraith.  
-Oui, je veux bien. Et un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal ! »

Zirka n'en revenait pas… Cette humaine connaissait mieux que lui chaque recoin du vaisseau et semblait être ''ami'' avec les plus anciens du croiseur. Elle avait même une chambre rien que pour elle ! Décidément, son Maître avait des drôles de relations. Il entra dans la salle de repos de son Maître et remarqua son absence ainsi qu'une fumée qui le fit tousser. L'humaine, Temravya, était affalé sur un canapé, avec une drôle de feuille enroulée dans la main.  
« Hey, Zirka ! Si tu cherches Bat', il n'est pas là.  
-Où est-il ?  
-Aucune idée, je crois qu'il a parlé de Reine ou un truc dans le genre…  
-Il est allé voir la Reine ?!  
-Mouais, peut-être… »  
Elle porta à ses lèvres sa feuille enroulé, inspira puis recracha la fumée. Zirka était de nature curieuse, il aimait savoir tout sur tout.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
-Les humains appellent ça un cigare. C'est bon mais si tu avales, t'auras les poumons en feu. »

Bat'Ko entra dans la pièce de repos, encore surpris de la demande de sa Reine.  
« Temravya.  
-Oui ?  
-Ma Reine veut te rencontrer. »  
La bouche de Zirka se décrocha tandis que la jeune fille souriait.  
« Sérieux ?  
-Oui, dépêches-toi. Elle n'aime pas les Wraiths et humains en retard. »  
Elle se leva et s'en alla avec Bat'Ko. Zirka grogna de colère. Pourquoi la Reine donnait-elle une audience à cette humaine ? Certes, elle était soi-disant immortelle mais pourquoi ? Même les jeunes Wraiths qui étaient Commandants n'avaient pas le droit à une audience ! Il s'affala dans un fauteuil et commença à résoudre des équations sur une tablette.

« Tu t'inclines en mettant ton poing sur le cœur et tu t'agenouilles puis tu attends qu'elle te donne l'ordre de te relever et celui de la parole. Et restes polie.  
-Pourquoi ? Je ne le suis pas ?  
-Ce que je voulais dire par là, ce n'est pas de mots comme tu as l'habitude de prononcer. Surveille ton langage.  
-T'inquiètes pas ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »  
Le Wraith hocha la tête et laissa Temravya entré dans la salle du trône, seule. La pièce était grande et sombre, illuminé simplement avec les faibles rayonnements des murs membraneux. La Reine était assise sur trône, la tête haute, digne et majestueuse. Temravya fit ce que Bat'Ko lui avait dit, elle s'agenouilla en mettant le poing sur son cœur.  
« Relèves-toi jeune Temravya, ordonna la Reine. »  
Elle s'exécuta.  
« Bat'Ko me fait depuis longtemps l'éloge de tes actes envers nous. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?  
-Par, disons, sympathie et reconnaissance envers votre peuple pour avoir tenté d'aider les miens.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je suis l'une des dernières survivantes du peuple Kaha. »  
La Reine se leva de son trône et, avec une démarche féline et assurée, se dirigea vers Temravya.  
« La dernière fois que j'ai vu un membre de ton peuple, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Avant le massacre qu'ils ont perpétrés contre vous.  
-Ouais, ça fait un bail, donc, soupira la jeune humaine.  
-Lorsque Bat'Ko a commencé à me parler de toi, je pensais que tu n'étais qu'une de ces expériences. Je ne connais pas d'humains, à part toi, qui est capable de telles prouesses avec le temps.  
-C'est vrai que de ce côté là, je suis plutôt tranquille. J'ai une question à vous posez. »  
La Reine hocha la tête pour l'écouter.  
« Pourrais-je vous aider à détruire les Anciens ? »  
La question ne la surprit pas. Après tout, son peuple avait été décimé par leurs ennemis et les Wraiths appréciaient et admiraient grandement le peuple Kaha. C'était l'un des seuls peuples à refuser l'aide des Anciens. La Reine sourit. Cette humaine possédait plusieurs capacités intéressantes…  
« Bat'Ko voulait t'en faire la proposition et il a eu mon approbation. Et je dois dire que l'aide d'une Kaha ne serait pas de refus. Cependant…  
-Cependant ?  
-Cependant, tu dois faire le Serment de Destiné. Parle en à Bat'Ko. La cérémonie se présentera ici.  
-Euh… d'accord... »  
Temravya s'inclina avant de partir.  
 _Ils ont vraiment des coutumes bizarres, les Wraiths… pensa-t-elle._  
Bat'Ko se dirigea vers elle.  
« Alors ?  
-C'est quoi un Serment de Destiné ?  
-Qui t'as parlé de cela ?  
-La Reine, je lui ai proposé de vous aider et elle a accepté. Ensuite, elle a parlé de ça.  
-Le Serment de Destiné, commença le Wraith en marchant, est un serment que certains adorateurs font pour se battre à nos côtés et de lier leurs destins aux nôtres.  
-Mais moi je ne suis pas une adoratrice ! protesta la jeune fille.  
-Je sais mais à partit du moment qu'un adorateur fait ce serment, il est considéré comme un Wraith. Il peut être un second de commandant et de général. Dans ton cas, ce sera différent.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Toi, tu es une Kaha. Ton peuple nous a aidé dans les heures les plus noirs de notre espèce. Les autres généraux et commandants de la Reine seront présents. »  
Temravya sourit.  
« Super, je vais revoir tout tes petits rivaux !  
-Le pire, c'est qu'ils t'apprécient, soupira Bat'Ko.  
-T'es jaloux, avoue-le !  
-Pourquoi donc je le serai ?  
-Parce que moi, tes rivaux m'aiment bien alors que toi non ! ria l'humaine. »

Le lendemain, Bat'Ko et Temravya arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. La jeune fille put identifier deux généraux et sept Commandants. Ils regardaient tous Bat'Ko et ils le jalousaient tous. En même temps, c'était le Favori de la Reine, il y avait de quoi l'envier. Le Wraith alla à côté de sa Reine, qui tenait dans sa main une tige de fer avec au bout le symbole des Wraiths, l'insecte Iratus, croisé avec deux armes. Temravya s'agenouilla.  
« Jeune Kaha, jures-tu de nous servir et de te battre à nos côtés dans n'importes quelles environnements et contre n'importe quels ennemis ?  
-Je le jure.  
-Jures-tu d'être toujours avec nous et de ne jamais nous trahir ?  
-Je le jure.  
-Alors, ton destin est lié aux nôtres. Et ceci en est la preuve. »  
La Reine s'approcha de Temravya et la jeune fille présenta sa main droite. La Reine mit le fer sur la main et attendit quelques secondes avant de retirer le fer.  
« Ainsi marqué, tu nous représentes et tu appartiens désormais à nos légions et à notre race. »  
Tous les Wraiths applaudirent puis se retirèrent. Bat'Ko félicita la jeune humaine mais la Reine interrompit les remerciements.  
« Temravya. »  
Elle se tourna vers elle.  
« Viens avec moi. »  
L'humaine regarda Bat'Ko, qui lui fit signe de la suivre.

La jeune fille rattrapa la Reine, qui était dans une salle avec plusieurs canapés.  
« Retire ta veste et allonge toi. »  
Elle lui obéit et s'allongea sur le dos. La Reine saisit une aiguille.  
« Normalement, je ne gratifie que les Wraiths mais toi, tu nous ressembles tellement... »  
Elle posa l'aiguille sur le bras droit de Temravya et dessina une forme sur le bras.  
« Je vais te faire un honneur tout particulier… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Plusieurs siècles plus tard, sur une planète inhabitée_ où _la météo n'est jamais clémente…_

Temravya marchait dans la forêt et sous une pluie battante. Elle ne détestait pas la pluie mais quand on est sur une planète depuis une semaine et qu'il pleut comme ça depuis tout ce temps, on commence à la détester ! Enfin, elle aperçut l'entré d'une grotte souterraine. En entrant, elle manqua de s'affaler par terre à cause d'une maudite pierre sur son chemin. En hurlant de colère, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans ladite pierre, se déboitant ainsi un doigt de pied. Elle hurla maintenant de douleur. La jeune fille s'assit et enleva sa botte, elle saisit ensuite son orteil et, en fermant les yeux et en se mordant les lèvres, se le remit en place. Elle soupira et retira son sac, ses armes et sa veste. Elle sortit une pierre à feu qui illumina toute la grotte. Il y avait des dessins sur les parois, représentant des Darts enlevés des humains ainsi qu'un vaisseau ruche. Temravya laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant comment été représenté un Wraith : le dessin était immense, il prenait toute la longueur de la paroi, le Wraith avait des longs cheveux blancs en désordre alors que les Wraiths détestaient avoir les cheveux dans cet état-là, (elle en avait vu plus d'un qui se les brossait ou qu'un esclave le fasse à sa place), ses yeux étaient anormalement énorme, comme pour souligner l'obsession ou un truc dans le genre, ensuite ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, ses mains griffues et montrant les fentes ouvertes, comme prête à se nourrir d'un être humain et sa bouche ouverte, montrant des crocs acérés. Elle ferma les yeux. Les humains étaient tellement ignorants… Elle avait déjà vu Bat'Ko s'énerver parce que sa veste était déchirée, les Wraiths étaient, contrairement à ce que les humains pensaient, des êtres vraiment maniaques et aimaient avoir un bel aspect. Malheureusement, à part les adorateurs et les esclaves, les humains n'en savaient rien. Elle se souvient de sa venue dans un village, les gens étaient dans la peur constante que les Wraiths arrivent. Elle ne comprenait pas cette peur.  
 _En même temps, je connais les Wraiths et eux, non. Je sais qu'ils ne me mangeront jamais, pensa-t-elle.  
_ Temravya regarda son tatouage sur la main et le caressa. Après la victoire des Wraiths, elle avait reçu une information concernant son peuple : un survivant aurait été aperçu sur une planète habité. Le vaisseau l'avait déposé sur celle-ci mais il s'était avéré que c'était un piège, de la part des alliés des Anciens. Elle fut sauvée de la mort par un autre général que Bat'Ko, Men'Phis. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air étonné qu'elle soit si proche de la mort. La jeune fille était certes immortelle mais elle pouvait mourir de blessures, les effets de temps ne laissaient aucune trace sur sa peau. Ensuite, elle a demandée à partir, la Reine, malgré le Serment de Destiné, l'avait laissé faire et lui avait même donné sa bénédiction !  
La jeune fille sentit que le sommeil la travaillait et elle s'endormit, sous le regard du Wraith dessiné.

Le lendemain, le soleil la réveilla de bonne heure. Elle se leva d'un coup, admirant le soleil qui se tenait enfin dans le ciel. Tout était sec et les animaux étaient sortis de leurs tanières. Temravya remit ses armes et s'en alla. En chemin, elle trouva des arbres fruitiers et mangea quelques fruits qui avaient tous des couleurs différentes : jaunes, rouges, violets… Soudain, elle entendit un bruit ou plutôt un cri. Ce cri ressemblait fortement à celui d'un Wraith… Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune fille courut en suivant la voix.

Temravya tomba sur une mini-clairière, où un Wraith était suspendu à un arbre par… le pied ?! Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. La créature la remarqua.  
« Hé humaine ! Au lieu de te moquer vient me délivrer !  
-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Après tout, vous êtes un Wraith, vous mangez des humains. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gibiers pour vous.  
-Tais-toi ! C'est un ordre ! »  
La jeune fille prit un air vexé.  
« Oh… pauvre petit Wraith, tu es pris au piège et personne ne veut venir t'aider…  
-Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi ! hurla-t-il de nouveau. Et cesse de me tutoyer !  
-Vous commencez à m'énerver ! De un, c'est à vous de ne pas faire le plus malin avec moi, de deux, j'aillais vous aider mais vu votre comportement, je vois que ça ne servira à rien et de trois, si vous voulez vraiment que je vous aide, vous n'avez qu'à vous excusez! rugit la jeune fille. »  
Elle attendit quelques minutes une quelconque réaction mais rien ne se passa. En grognant de colère, elle tourna les talons.  
« Ciao !  
-Non ! Attends ! »  
Temravya se retourna et croisa les bras.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Le Wraith ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit avant de dire lentement :  
« Je m'excuse pour… mon comportement envers toi, humaine. »  
Elle sourit en l'entendant.  
« Eh bien voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué !  
-Comment vas-tu faire pour…  
-Attention à la tête.  
-QUOI ?! »  
La jeune fille tourna son poignet, une petite arbalète s'ouvrit sur le gantelet de cuir et tira une minuscule flèche en direction de la corde. Elle lâcha d'un coup et le Wraith tomba lourdement à terre. Il se releva en grognant. Elle pouvait maintenant le détailler, il était grand, au moins de têtes de plus qu'elle, avec un tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de l'œil gauche, un petit bouc et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi les avait-il dans cet état-là ? C'est à ce moment que Temravya remarqua son grade.  
« Mais vous êtes un Commandant ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, seul et sans escorte ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit le Wraith.  
-Vous êtes recherché ou un truc comme ça ?  
-Tais-toi avant que je te tue pour ton insolence !  
-Je vous signale que je suis plus armé que vous. Vous devez avoir que plusieurs poignards cachés sous votre manteau mais ça ne suffira pas à me blesser ou pire, à me tuer. »  
La bouche du Wraith se décrocha quelque instants avant qu'il prononce ces mots :  
« Comment… comment sais-tu tout ça ?  
-Ah ! C'est secret ! sourit-elle. »  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
« Bon bah… Je crois que je vais y aller, dit la jeune fille  
-Sais-tu où se trouve la porte ?  
-Oui.  
-Je dois retrouver mon croiseur, accepterais-tu de m'aider ? demanda-t-il lentement. »  
Elle était abasourdie et dut faire un grand effort dans son esprit pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.  
« Attendez une minute… Vous êtes perdu ?  
-Pas exactement, soupira le Wraith. En fait, un de mes croiseurs a été attaqué par une faction adverse et j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'il explose à bord d'un Dart.  
-Utilisez votre Dart, suggéra l'humaine.  
-Il a explosé quand il a touché le sol de cette planète. L'eau est entrée dans la coque et les systèmes ont lâchés.  
-Bon, c'est d'accord, vous pouvez venir mais essayer de me bouffer et vous vous prenez une flèche en pleine tête, comprit ?!  
-D'accord… »

Ils marchaient depuis une heure. Heureusement que Temravya avait mémorisé le chemin sinon, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.  
« Puis-je savoir ton nom ? demanda le Wraith au bout d'un moment.  
-Temravya. »  
Il s'arrêta, la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.  
« Tu t'appelles _réellement_ comme ça ?!  
-Bah oui ! Pourquoi, c'est si surprenant que ça ?  
-Connais-tu un certain général Bat'Ko, par hasard ?  
-Oui et pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?!  
-Et as-tu connu son élève ?  
-Zirka ? Ouais, un peu.  
-Je me disais bien que ton visage me disait quelque chose, sourit le Wraith. Et comment aurais-je pu oublier ta cicatrice.  
-Euh… on se connait ? demanda Temravya en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'était il y a plusieurs siècles maintenant. Tu m'as sauvé des Lantiens. »  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec la surprise.  
« ZIRKA ?!  
-Oui, c'est moi.  
-Mais comment… ? Mais…  
-C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il. Le destin a fait que nous nous sommes croisés, Temravya.  
-Depuis quand es-tu Commandant ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Déjà, je préfère que tu me vouvoie, je ne suis pas ton ''ami'' comme l'était Bat'Ko ! grogna le Wraith.  
-D'accord, depuis quand _êtes-vous_ Commandant ?  
-Après ton départ et après la mort de Bat'Ko. J'ai été gardé et pris le contrôle de son croiseur.  
-Quoi, non ! Bat'Ko ne peut pas être…  
-Si, il peut. Il a été assassiné lors d'une mutinerie, expliqua Zirka. »  
Elle était abattue. Elle avait connu Bat'Ko il y a longtemps, c'était lors de la troisième alliance avec son peuple. C'est à ce moment que…  
« Temravya, est-ce que ça ? »  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il pointa son doigt sur sa joue.  
« Tu pleures. »  
La jeune fille essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche.  
« Mais c'est impossible !  
-Tout est possible maintenant, Temravya, dit sèchement Zirka. Notre unité et loyauté n'est plus. Les rivalités pour se nourrir deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses et des factions se créent ! »  
Elle ne dit rien, trop choqué par les dernières paroles du Wraith. Comment ça, les Wraiths se battaient entre eux ? C'était impossible ! Mais c'était bien la réalité. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence.

« Tu devrais venir avec moi. »  
Temravya regarda Zirka. Il était devant la porte des étoiles, le bleu azur de la porte ouverte soulignait son corps et ses cheveux blancs avaient des reflets bleutés.  
« Tu devrais venir avec moi, répéta-t-il.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Tu ne peux pas rester seule.  
-Je l'ai été durant de nombreuses années.  
-Moi aussi mais je t'ai retrouvé. »  
Elle le fixa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il racontait.  
« J'ai juré à Bat'Ko de te trouver et de t'emmener avec moi au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose de grave. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
Le Wraith tendit sa main.  
« Viens avec moi, Temravya. »  
La jeune fille regarda sa main avant de l'ouvrir et de l'avancer lentement vers celle de Zirka. Sa main l'attrapa et il l'attira contre lui. Ils traversèrent la porte, sans jeter un regard en arrière.


	3. Chapter 3

Trente-cinq planètes. Ils avaient traversé trente-cinq planètes depuis deux semaines ! Et aucun signe du vaisseau de Zirka. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur une planète tropicale, pour trouver de quoi se nourrir. La jeune fille avait trouvé des fruits et les cueillaient pendant que Zirka était assis, somnolent, contre un tronc d'arbre. Temravya se dirigea vers lui et remarqua qu'une immense araignée montait tranquillement sur la jambe du Wraith.  
« Euh, Zirka ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Il y a une araignée qui est sur votre jambe.  
-QUOI ?! »  
Le Wraith ouvrit subitement les yeux.  
« Enlève-la !  
-Vous n'avez qu'à le faire. Je ne suis pas votre esclave !  
-Je ne supporte pas les araignées ! gémit Zirka. »  
Temravya éclata de rire alors que le Wraith paniquait au fur et à mesure que la petite bête avançait.  
« Sérieux ?! Vous, un Wraith, avez peur d'un minuscule insecte ?! C'est une blague ?!  
-S'il te plait, enlève-la… supplia Zirka. »  
En ricanant, elle prit doucement l'araignée dans sa main et caressa sa petite tête velue. Le Wraith se leva d'un coup et recula de trois pas d'elle. Temravya lui tendit la petite bête, il grimaça de dégout.  
« Comment fais-tu pour aimer cette perfide créature ?  
-Ça, une perfide créature ? C'est juste une araignée. Bon, un peu grande, c'est vrai mais elle ne vous a rien fait. »  
La jeune fille se baissa et posa l'araignée, qui fila entre les jambes écartées du Wraith.  
« Moi qui pensait que les Wraiths étaient plus courageux que ça… grommela-t-elle. Bat'Ko l'était… »  
Le Wraith entendit et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long grognement. Il avait toujours détesté son Maître. Au début, lorsque celui-ci l'avait remarqué pour ses talents, il l'avait admiré et presque adoré mais quand il avait rencontré Temravya, il avait tout de suite développé des sentiments pour elle. Mais quand Bat'Ko l'apprit, il lui avait fait comprendre que la jeune fille ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui. Il se souvenait bien de cette dispute, ils étaient en train de résoudre des problèmes quotidiens puis Bat'Ko avait parlé de Temravya. 

_Flashback :  
Assis côte à côté, Bat'Ko montrait à son élève comment réparer rapidement un système primaire et secondaire. Il sentait bien que Zirka déprimait, enfin, en quelque sorte. Son élève se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Il réussit à entrer dans son esprit et fut légèrement surpris de ce qu'il trouva.  
« Attends Zirka.  
-Oui Maître ? »  
Le Wraith se leva et se dirigea vers lui.  
« J'ai remarqué que tu te comportes bizarrement quand Temravya est présente.  
-Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? demanda le jeune en feulant. »  
Bat'Ko sourit. Déjà sur la défensive. Zirka était vraiment nul pour cacher ses émotions.  
« Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'explique deux, trois choses sur elle. De un, Temravya est quelqu'un de libre et apprécié de tous les Wraiths, même de mes rivaux et de deux, elle ne tombera jamais en amour avec toi. »  
Les pupilles de Zirka se dilatèrent et il sauta au cou de son Maître en feulant de colère. Le grand général n'eut pas de mal à l'esquiver et l'empoigna par les cheveux.  
« Ecoute moi bien gamin, commença Bat'Ko, lorsqu'une humaine fait avec un Wraith la chose que les humains appellent ''l'amour'' ils sont Liés pour toute la vie. Ils ont connectés un Lien indestructible, qui ne peut en aucun cas être brisé. De plus, Temravya ne t'aimera jamais. Tu es quelqu'un de trop faible, de trop égoïste et de trop arrogant pour elle. Met toi ça dans le crane.  
-Et donc elle devrait vous aimer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Zirka en haussant un sourcil. Parce que vous êtes tout le contraire de moi, c'est exact ?  
-Exactement, avoua le Wraith en souriant. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir ! »  
Il le lâcha et le jeune tomba à terre. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse être rabaisser ! Zirka se leva d'un coup et donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son Maître qui le regarda, stupéfait de cette réaction.  
« Sors immédiatement ! ordonna le Wraith.  
-Vous ne la méritez pas ! hurla à son tour Zirka. Si elle savait tout ce que vous faîtes sur des humains, elle vous tuerait d'un coup !  
-Sors ! ordonna encore une fois le général.  
-Vos plus grands rivaux rêvent de vous tuer, fulmina Zirka, n'est-ce pas mon général ? Ce sera alors à moi de le faire et j'aurai grand plaisir à vous trancher la tête ! »  
Là, Bat'Ko était surpris et un peu choqué des paroles de son élève. Sentant que la colère montait, il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. Il n'en revenait pas de l'affront que venait de lui faire Zirka. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, no d'autres alternatives.  
« Zirka. Si tu tiens à ta misérable existence, sors et ne reviens jamais sur ce vaisseau. Tu as de la chance gamin mais la prochaine fois, je te tuerais. »  
Le jeune ouvrit la bouche de surprise et sortit rapidement pour se diriger en courant dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla sa porte et glissa le long de la paroi membraneuse. Il replia ses genoux et mit sa tête dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Voilà où sa témérité et sa fougue l'avaient conduit ! Il était banni, exilé… A cause d'une humaine mais il savait que Temravya méritait plus qu'une simple dispute. Elle méritait que toute une guerre se déclenche pour elle. Guerre qu'il remportera sur son premier rival._

« Zirka ! Attention ! »  
Le Wraith sortit de sa rêverie et évita un tir de rayon paralysant. Il reconnut ses soldats et leur envoya immédiatement un ordre :  
 _« Arrêtez de tirer idiots ! C'est moi ! »  
_ Les deux drôles de compères allèrent dans une clairière où un vaisseau avait atterrit. Le Wraith s'avança pour discuter avec un de ses subalternes tandis Temravya était resté à l'écart. A la fin de la conversation, elle se mit à côté de lui et le regarda d'un air satisfait.  
« On a enfin retrouvé votre croiseur !  
-Effectivement. Et j'aimerais te remercier.  
-En faisant quoi ?  
-En t'invitant sur mon vaisseau. Tu as besoin de repos. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Eh bien, je suis d'accord. »

Le Wraith et l'humaine étaient assis sur un tapis dans une salle de repos. Temravya fumait tranquillement un cigare.  
« Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à Bat' ?  
-Il est mort.  
-Quoi ?! »  
Elle le regarda, complètement anéantie par cette nouvelle. Le Wraith soupira et continua :  
« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était gravement blessé sur une planète déserte.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas secouru ? »  
Il ferma les yeux. Il avait décidé de laisser l'humaine le tutoyer après tout, ils se connaissaient bien et il comprit qu'elle le considérait comme un ami.  
« Il m'a ordonné de quitter la planète. Nous étions sous le feu de l'ennemi et nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de nous replier.  
-Mais il y a une chance qu'il soit envie ? demanda doucement la jeune fille. »  
Il réfléchit quelques instants. Lui-même n'avait pas pensé à cela…  
« Une chance sur un milliard, je dirais.  
-Oh… dit-elle en baissant la tête. »  
Il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le bras de Zirka entoura les épaules de Temravya pour, en quelque sorte, la consoler. Mais le Wraith ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Temravya était sur son vaisseau et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle tombe en amour avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**/!\Ce chapitre se déroule dans le passé de Temravya.**

Tarzenos était une grande planète semblable à la terre mais en beaucoup plus petites. Ses habitants étaient très rapidement devenus les rivaux des Anciens. La guerre avait éclaté il y a cinquante ans et les wraiths avaient trouvés en eux des alliés. Ainsi, les wraiths et les Tarzenians avaient collaborés et se battaient côte à côte

Un homme d'environ vingt ans se tenait debout et devant une énorme machine avec plusieurs écrans. Il était grand avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux verts. Il portait une blouse blanche. Soudain, Temravya surgit à côté de lui.  
« Salut !  
-Bonjour, soupira l'homme.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je bosse sur un truc.  
-C'est pas du langage wraith ? demanda-t-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
-Oui, ça l'est, répondit l'homme. Un wraith m'a filé, disons, des conseils pour le projet Tempus.  
-Mais vous allez _vraiment_ le construire ? »  
L'homme hocha la tête et se pencha sur un des écrans. Temravya monta sur la rambarde et l'observa un moment.  
« Aldo, pourquoi nous aident-ils ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Qui ?  
-Bah les wraiths.  
-Nous sommes leurs alliés dans la guerre, répondit Aldo sans quitter des yeux son écran. Ils savent que nous sommes contre les Anciens et que nous possédons une technologie beaucoup plus avancé qu'eux. D'ailleurs, grâce aux informations que nous avons échangées, on va bientôt pouvoir mettre en place le programme de la machine !  
-Monsieur Raine est attendu en salle numéro vingt-et-un, Monsieur Raine, salle numéro vingt-et-un, dit une voix féminine par le hautparleur. Merci. »  
Aldo regarda Temravya et lui fit signe de la tête. La jeune fille descendit de la rambarde et le suivit.

« WOUAH ! »  
Temravya fut émerveillé dès qu'elle entra dans la salle. Il y avait des sortes de gros tunnels qui ondulaient autour de la pièce. Derrière de gros panneaux de vitres, il y avait plusieurs techniciens, scientifiques et mécaniciens qui travaillaient devant des tableaux de bords avec une multitude d'écran. Une énorme machine était au centre, on aurait dit un cocon sauf qu'il y avait des fils partout ainsi que des vitres dessus. Un homme s'approcha d'Aldo et de Temravya, il était grand avec des cheveux et une barbe poivre-sel, il avait les yeux bleus et portait une tenue de scientifique de couleur blanche.  
« Aldo, tu devais terminer le programme ! sermonna-t-il.  
-Je suis désoler, monsieur mais grâce aux informations que les wraiths nous ont passés j'ai réussi à…  
-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Heureusement que Ygor était là. Il a réussi à écrire tout le code et le programme du projet Tempus ! Et qui est-elle et que fait-elle ici ? demanda l'homme en braquant son regard sur Temravya.  
-Monsieur Landa, je vous présente ma petite sœur Temravya, présenta Aldo.  
-Alors c'est toi la fille qui tue tout ce qu'elle touche, dit-il.  
-Quoi ?! Qui c'est qui vous a raconté ça ?! demanda-t-elle rageusement.  
-Plusieurs personnes et ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Aldo, va travailler et toi, ne reviens plus jamais ici, je n'ai pas envie que le projet Tempus soit bâclé à cause d'une inculte ! »  
Temravya allait dire quelque chose mais son frère la fit taire du regard. Elle due se résigner à sortir de la pièce.

La jeune fille regardait par la fenêtre le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait son frère.  
« TEMRAVYA ! »  
Elle tourna la tête et affronta le regard de son professeur, monsieur Derfon. La pièce où elle se trouvait était une salle de classe aux murs blancs tout comme son mobilier. La vingtaine d'élèves regardaient Temravya en pouffant. La jeune fille grogna.  
« Quoi ?  
-Peux-tu répéter ce que je viens de dire sur la première guerre galactique ? »  
Elle soupira et se leva.  
« Lorsque les wraiths se révoltèrent face aux Anciens, ceux-ci ont décidés de les attaquer. Nous n'étions qu'une petite population à ce moment-là, nous n'avions pas encore la technologie que nous possédons maintenant. Mais au bout d'une dizaine d'années, nous avions suffisamment avancé pour que les wraiths viennent et face un accord avec nous. Puis, une armistice a été signé et pendant dix ans, pas de bataille ne se produit dans l'espace. Enfin, les Anciens ont attaqués une nouvelle fois la flotte des wraiths et la deuxième guerre galactique a commencé. C'est bon, j'ai rien oublié ? »  
L'homme était sans voix ainsi que les autres. Temravya s'assit et tapota sa table avec ses doigts. Le professeur secoua légèrement la tête et revient sur l'estrade.  
« C'était parfait Temravya. On voit que tu as appris ta leçon-pour une fois !-. »  
Cette phrase résonna dans la pièce et les camarades de Temravya se moquèrent légèrement d'elle. La fin des cours tant attendu comme sa sonnerie retentit dans tous le bâtiment scolaire.

Les élèves sortirent et continuèrent à faire des messes basses sur Temravya mais la jeune fille les ignora : elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Dehors, elle s'assit sur un banc dans un endroit désert. La jeune fille ravala ses sanglots. Soudain, une femme en tailleur se dirigea vers elle.  
« Mademoiselle Strykniya ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Votre frère vous demande.  
-Je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller là-bas, grogna-t-elle.  
-Je suis la directrice de ce complexe et par conséquent, je suis la supérieure de Landa. Alors, venez, votre frère veut vous voir. »  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle suivit la directrice docilement.

La jeune fille chercha son frère des yeux partout quand un scientifique lui demanda d'aller sur la parcelle. Elle obéit à l'ordre et soudain, sous ses yeux ébahis, son frère apparu.  
« Alors ?  
-Où t'étais ?! hurla-t-elle. J'te cherche depuis un bon moment et… »  
Son frère réapparut à côté de son frère. Temravya recula, secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
« Tu m'expliques ?  
-C'est moi dans le présent, commença son premier frère.  
-Et c'est moi dans le futur, sourit son deuxième frère. »  
Le premier retourna dans la machine et dans un rayon bleuté, il disparut. Aldo s'avança.  
« C'est ça, le projet Tempus.  
-Attends une seconde… C'EST UNE MACHINE A REMONTER LE TEMPS ?!  
-Exactement mais on peut aussi aller dans le futur, répondit son frère.  
-Aldo, retourne dans la machine au lieu de parler, ordonna une voix moqueuse. »  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.  
« A tout à l'heure, Temravya. »  
La jeune fille sourit et sauta au cou de son frère. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le laissa partir à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle revient sur ses pas et observa ce qu'il allait se passer.  
« Prochain voyage de dix minutes dans un… deux… tr… dit un mécanicien.  
-ALERTE ! ALERTE ! SYSTEME EN SURCHARGE ! hurla une voix mécanique.  
-Quoi ? »  
Temravya regarda les nombreuses personnes qui semblaient dépassés par la situation. Puis son regard se posa sur son frère qui tapait de toutes ses forces sur les vitres. La jeune fille, en poussant les hommes qui voulaient l'en empêcher, fonça sur lui et la machine quand soudain elle explosa. Temravya se prit une sorte de champ de force et elle tomba à terre. Du sang la couvrait et elle vit son frère s'effondrer, déchiqueté. Quelque chose tomba sur elle et Temravya tomba dans les pommes, au milieu d'un carnage.


End file.
